Reuniting with the Lost
by NonieBee
Summary: THIS IS NOT A YAOI. Hijikata and Gintoki are just important characters! This is about a girl named Nanami that has lost everything in the war. Can she find something to live for? Can she find someone to love? GintokixOC HijikataxOC. is M because of violence, swearing and adult themes like implied sexual assault (not explicit) GO CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL "Reuniting makes new beginnings"
1. Ch1 Fake smiles

**This is NOT A YAOI**

This is my first ever fic and its my baby, I've been holding onto this story for sooo long  
its GintokiXNanami (my own creation) and a lil HijikataxNanami  
this story is actually all about my character Nanami but Gintoki and Hijikata both play a major role so i selected them as main characters

**Disclamer: i don't own Gintama or the characters (except Nanami, i made her myself xD)**

* * *

'This job sucks, well it's not the job that sucks, it's the extra work the boss gets me to do. Like all the other samurai in this cursed country I needed a job, so I found a simple shipping company to do some simple manual labor, but the boss thinks I'd be more useful at _"interacting with customers"_. What he means by that is serve tea to him and any clients he may have with him, look attractive and cute to attract customers, oh and one more thing he wants me to _smile._ Seriously I don't want to smile, I have nothing to smile about.'

**"NANAMI GET IN HERE!"**  
Nanami sighed, 'damn geezer, using my name without honorifics.' Nanami stood up and straightened her yukata.  
'Why can't I wear pants? the amanto brought lots of new types of clothes to earth so why am I stuck wearing this shit?' She sighed again, she shook her head, took a deep breath and forced a smile.  
"Yes boss I'm here!" She said cheerfully as she entered the reception room, "how can I assist you?" She knelt down beside him. Nanami glanced across at the two men that she assumed were new customers.  
'They're obviously samurai,' she noted as she saw the swords on their hips. She was used to seeing samurai as customers, usually it was terrorists smuggling weapons and supplies, but these two looked different. They weren't scruffy like the others; they were clean, their clothes and hair were neat and they were lacking the look of desperation in their eyes.

The Boss spoke first, "so how can I help you Mr... uhhm... what was your name again?"  
"Hijika... I mean Smith," the first man said as he grabbed out a cigarette.  
'Such an obvious lie but why would he lie about his name?' Nanami thought.  
The boss motioned at Nanami 'oh' she pulled out a lighter, "here let me get that for you," she smiled as sweetly as she could.  
"Oh thank yo..." he cut off when he looked in her green eyes, 'they look so sad'.  
Nanami blushed a little, 'damn, my smile is not convincing enough.'  
"I'll get you an ashtray." She said, standing up suddenly.  
"Ehem," the boss coughed.  
"Oh, and would you like some tea? Or coffee, we have that too."  
"Uh yes, tea please. Sougo?" Mr Hijika...I mean Mr Smith said, directing the last part at his partner, the sandy haired man nodded.  
"Ok, I'll be back in a moment." She left the room, but not before her boss smacked her ass and chuckled to himself. Once outside she sighed again as she let her fake smile fall from her face. On her way to the kitchen she heard the men negotiating their business. She only heard the odd word, and once she could have sworn she heard the word Mayonnaise.  
She couldn't get the expression on the Hiji-Smiths face out of her head... He looked concerned, curious and she recognized something else, it reminded her of...  
**"OUCH!"** She yelped in pain as the hot tea splashed on her, she was so lost in thought she had made a mess. She swore under her breath as she quickly cleaned it up.

She plastered another phony smile on her face before she entered the room.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." She served the tea and placed an ashtray in front of Mr Hiji-Smith. She then retreated to behind the boss so she was out of the way of their business. When the negotiations were complete, forms were filled out and handshakes were done, the boss ordered Nanami to escort the men out.  
"Its about time for my break so I'm going to take a walk is that ok?" She asked, the boss gave a dismissive wave, then as she left she thought she saw a dark expression on his face...  
_'I must have imagined it.'_

* * *

sorry Gintoki isn't in it yet he should appear at the end of the next chapter  
I'm sure u guys all know who there two "clients" really are

seeya next chapter: ch2 Gaining a friend


	2. Ch2 Gaining a friend

Disclaimer: i do not own Gintama bla bla bla

also please dont get mad if i get some of the information wrong, i may change some gintama facts to suit my story better :)

* * *

It was spring, even though the wind was chilly the sun was warm. Once she was outside in the sunlight, Nanami closed her eyes, a soft smile graced her pink lips, enjoying the warmth on her face. She let her long dark hair down and it flowed freely in the cool breeze. She was a beautiful sight to behold.  
A certain Mr Hiji-Smith standing nearby definitely noticed her radiance, his mind went blank and he just stood in awe.  
Nanami turned to the two men she was to escort outside.  
"Thank-you for coming to our company for your shipping needs," she said with a smile, a smile that faded quickly, "E-excuse me I-I'm going for a walk now." Nanami then wandered off in the vague direction of the park.  
Mr Hiji-Smith felt that he couldn't leave this girl in her current state.  
"Sougo head back and report in."  
"Roger." Sougo said with his usual monotone voice and blank stare.  
"Don't 'roger_'_ me! Get going!"  
"Roger."

When Hiji-smith arrived at the park he scanned the area for the girl but couldn't see her.  
"Looking for me?" Asked a voice behind him he spun around to see those sad green eyes staring up at him.  
"Uh-uumm... hello."He managed to choke out.  
"You followed me here and all you can say is hello?" She seemed amused, she sighed as she sat down on the nearest park bench and looked up at the sakura trees,  
"So what's your real name MrSmith?" She asked with a smirk, "I don't know why you lied about your name, and truthfully I don't care, but I would prefer to know who I'm talking to, especially if he intends to follow me around."  
"Hijikata, I'm vice Commander of the Shinsengumi³; Toushiro Hijikata," he said sitting down next to her, "just don't tell your boss that."  
"Sure thing, the boss and I don't exactly chat so you're safe," she sighedm "I'm sure you already heard it being yelled, but my name is Nanami. So Mr Hijikata," she said as she turned to face him, "why did you follow me here?"  
"I um, I was worried," he mumbled as he looked at the ground, "you looked so sad."  
"You don't have to worry," Nanami said in a quiet voice. She held out her hand and caught one of the many pink sakura¹ petals that were floating in the breeze, she examined it for a moment, then to Hijikata's surprise, she suddenly crushed it in her fist.  
"I've been sad for a long time, I've grown numb to the world. There is no point trying to fix it now,"  
"That's bullshit!" Hijikata suddenly yelled as he jumped of the seat, if Nanami was surprised she didn't show it, after all she was used to being yelled at.  
"What could have happened that would be so bad as to make you like this?"

_silence_

"I'm sure your family is worried as well..."

_silence_

She looked up at the trees again, "have you ever lost some one? Family? Friends? A lover?"  
Hijikata immediately thought of his brother and of Mitsuba, "yes my brother and the rest of my family, a-and th-the girl I l-loved"  
"Mmm then we are the same," she gently caressed the bark on the tree.  
"But I got through it. My companions they..."  
"Ah, so you have companions, people to stand by you... That must be nice."  
Hijikata was stunned, he didn't know what to say, he hadn't considered that it was possible to have nothing, to have no-one to help you, "it couldn't be that bad!"  
Nanami's hand stopped moving instead she gauged the bark her nails.  
"You want to know?" She looked him with those big green eyes, eyes full of sadness and despair. She looked away.  
"I have no family to worry about me; my father was killed ages ago and I never knew my mother."  
"What about friends? Surely you haven't lived your _WHOLE_ life without a single friend."  
"Yes I had friends once, and a lover too," she smiled at the memory. "We all grew up together, my father looked after children orphaned by the war, he taught us the way of the samurai." Her smile faded, "he was executed for doing so. My friends and myself fought in the war with the excuse of protecting our home, but it really was revenge," her eyes disappeared behind her hair, "I lost everyone else in that battle, I almost lost my life as well. People scavenging through the carnage of the war found me, and by some miracle I survived."  
Hijikata sat back down stunned by her words.  
"No its not a miracle, its a curse," she spat.  
"Eh? You are lucky, you survived. You should be thankful!"  
"**THANKFUL?!**" She was the one yelling now, "Everyone I ever loved died, its possible that one or two of them survived but they didn't care enough to come find me they just left me to die, left me to rot with all the other dead bodies," she tried to not cry "I'm alone I'll always be alone."  
"Oi oi, you ain't alone," he said while taking out a cigarette, "I'm here aren't I?"  
As soon as it was lit she stole the cigarette from his mouth, took a long drag and she said, "yea, I guess you are."

Late that night at Yoyozuya Gin-chan, a silver haired samurai wakes from a dream and gets out of bed. He notices the cupboard that is home to the yato girl Kagura was open slightly. He checks that his yato ward is soundly asleep then silently makes his way to his desk. He pulls out the second drawer and feels the underside of it, then he pulls out an envelope that was hidden. He looks up to double check that the girl was still asleep then he opens it and examines the contents. Five photos. He pulls out one in particular, gazes at it for a while with a soft expression. With a sigh he replaces the photos in the envelope and once again hides it on the underside of the second draw.  
Unfortunately for him the little yato girl was feigning sleep, and she saw the whole thing

* * *

i know its really depressing and it will get worse before it gets better

¹sakura= cherry blossoms

² Yorozuya = in this instance it means jack of all trades and is the name of business the main character of gintama owns, it can also mean a shop that sells anything, but that is spelled differently when written in japanese

³Shinsengumi = the shinsengumi was real police force in Japanese history, many anime reference this in their stories. Gintama on the other hand uses the idea and fucks around with it, takes the piss out of it along with everything else they do :D

EDIT : lol i came back to correct this and im like wow, i sucked so bad. as i correct this I've already written ch16 o the sequel. its amazing how much someone's writing improves with practice :D


	3. Ch3 Wounds that Scar

**Disclamer : i don't own Gintama, i wish i did coz its awesome!**

this chapter is **rated M** for a reason, implied sexual assault, and blood and stuff

oh and btw im switching mr to san, i always liked Japanese honorifics, so mr Hijikata will be Hijikata-san ok xD sorry for any confusion. also sorry it's a bit ooc

* * *

"Here." Hijikata held out a piece of paper.  
Nanami took it, "What's this?"  
"I-its my phone number," he said blushing, "if you need anything just call, even if its just someone to talk to."  
He was blushing so much Nanami thought he resembled a tomato, Nanami giggled at the thought  
"Ahuh!" Hijikata exclaimed, "you're smiling, I knew you could do it... Ah crap, I 'gotta go now. See you later!"  
Nanami sighed, 'what an eventful day it has been,' she thought while walking back to work. As she walked in, she heard her boss arguing angrily with another man in the staff room.  
"I'm back!" She called, the men stopped.  
"Welcome back," the boss said in a voice even more creepy than usual, he then dismissed the other man.  
"Anything wrong?" She asked motioning at the man leaving.  
"Uh, no nothing," the boss insisted, he then asked, "how was your walk?"  
"Uhhm, it was ok," she smiled awkwardly.  
"Oh you must be tired after your walk, here sit down we can chat," Nanami was a little confused at this situation but paid it no mind. She then sat down only to then stand up.  
"I'll get us some tea," she said hoping to leave the room and escape from this weird situation.  
"Oh there is no need, I already made some," the boss said. Ok, _now_ she was thoroughly creeped out, but decided that the boss was probably going to ask a big favor or something. And she was_ right_.  
"So Nanami-chan, I heard you where getting friendly with one of our latest clients. What was his name? Oh yes, Mr Smith." Once again with a creepy grin he continued, "I'm sure you know who he really is right?"  
"I-I have no idea what you are talking about," she stated before taking a sip of her tea.  
The boss's face fell and he sighed, "well he is the vice commander of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata," he boasted, obviously proud of himself for knowing the truth.  
He then muttered angrily, "if he thinks he can trick this company he has another thing coming."  
Nanami stared at him blankly waiting for him to continue.  
"Oh where was I?... Oh that's right," he cleared his throat, "I want you to get close to him and get information on him. Find out how much he knows."  
"How am I suppose to do that?" she asked.  
"Be nice to him, date him, bed him if you have to," he said it like it was nothing.  
Nanami on the other hand was furious "You want me to_ sleep_ with him for information?!" She yelled banging her fists on the table. **"I REFUSE!"** With that she stood up with the intention of storming out, but she stumbled and fell to her knees.  
**"Ahh I-I cant move my legs!"** She shrieked. She heard her boss stand up. She looked up at him in horror to see him standing over her.  
"I had a feeling you would say that," he said, "after all I've done for you, gave you a job, a place to sleep, and this is how you repay me?"  
He knelt down put his face so close to hers, she could feel his disgusting breath on her face.  
"I guess I'll have to take payment from you my self," he announced with a hideously perverted grin.  
Nanami gulped, she knew what was coming next...

An hour later, in the middle of a meeting at the Shinsengumi headquarters...  
_*cheesy ringtone*_ **(AN: for those who have the soundtrack its mayonnaise kitchen)**  
Hijikata looked at his phone, he recognized the number as the number from the shipping company.  
"I have to get this it's important," Hijikata stepped out side. "Hello... Hello?... Who is this? I can hear you breathing."  
"Hijikata-san?" A quiet voice said on the other end.  
"Nanami? Is that you?" Hijikata said louder than he intended.  
There were clear audible groans coming from the meeting inside along with things like:  
"It's a woman!"  
"How is that important?"  
"If it were us he would order us to commit sepuku."  
This was then all drowned out by the booming laugh of their gorilla of a commander, Kondo Isao, yelling, "HAHAHA! Good on you Toushi! HAHAHA!"  
Hijikata just rolled his eyes at his comrades' remarks and returned his attention to the quiet voice on the phone.  
"Are you ok? You're really quiet," he waited for a while but there was no response, just some laboured breathing. "Nanami? What's wrong? Did something happen?" at this his comrades fell silent, 'probably trying to listen in' Hijakata thought, his thoughts were then interrupted by Nanami's small voice.  
"I-I didn't know what to do," the voice said, "I'm scared, I'm scared he will come back," she sobbed.  
"Calm down. Tell me what happened. Scared who will come back?"  
"**OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BITCH!?**" He heard a man's voice yelling, "who are you calling? **SHIT! YOU CALLED THE COPS DIDN'T YOU?**... You stupid whore!"  
Hijikata heard Nanami scream, "no, stay away!" Followed by crashing noises and then the line went dead.  
Hijikata was stunned he didn't know what just happened he muttered "she was fine an hour ago," and was only brought back to reality when a hand firmly gripped his shoulder. He turned to see Kondo with a serious expression.  
"What's the situation?" he said, "We are here to help."  
Hijikata looked around to see the same expression on everyone's faces.  
Hijikata then said, "we've got a girl to save and some criminals to catch, Lets move out!"

"Spread out find out what happened here," Hijikata ordered when they arrived at the company.  
"It seems they left in a hurry," Yamazaki, one of Hijikata's subordinates noted, "and these tire marks are fresh."  
Hijikata heard a quiet cough from a nearby room that they hadn't looked in yet. Hijikata kicked down the door. The room was a mess, there was broken furniture everywhere. He then found Nanami in a pool of blood with the boss lying over her,  
**"Get off her!"** He yelled as he shoved the large man off her. He was relieved to find that she was not the one bleeding, and that the blood was coming from a gaping wound on the boss's stomach.  
In a flash Hijikata was by her side.  
"Are you ok?" He asked while removing a bloody knife from her grasp.  
"I um, I don't know," she said as she attempted to cover her exposed chest with the torn remnants of her yukata. Hijikata immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
"Here you go. It's ok, you're safe now." He said as he pulled her into a comforting but not overly intimate embrace, he then asked, "Can you stand?"  
"I don't know, I'll try," Nanami tried to stand, she wobbled for a moment then fell back down. She shook her head, "no my legs are still paralyzed." She swore, "after all the training I've done, after all the battles I have fought, I get taken down by a dirty old man with a cup of tea."  
"Come on, lets get you to a hospital," Hijikata suggested, she nodded in agreement and with that he scooped her up and carrier her bridal style out of the building. Blood was staining the white sleeves of his shirt, but he didn't care, he only cared about looking after the frail woman in his arms.

"There seems to be no major physical injuries." The doctor said, he then continued, "but after a traumatic incident like this, there are likely to be a few mental ones."  
Hijikata thanked the doctor. He walked up to the hospital bed Nanami was resting in  
"The doctor says you're fine, so you will be released from here soon," he tried to sound positive, "so, do you need a lift home?"  
Nanami flinched, "I don't have one," she looked down at the IV drip in her hand, "The boss was letting me sleep on the couch in the staff room."  
There was an awkward silence for a while, this was broken by the boisterous voice of Kondo announcing his arrival with a Loud** "HELLO THERE!"**  
He cleared his throat, "You were associated with a terrorist group, so we will have to question you and get you to tell us all you know," he said with a serious tone, followed by, "you were also attacked, so I guess you will need protection... hmmmm... I KNOW! We will have to take you into protective custody," He announced with a grin.  
Hijikata smiled he knew what his commander was up to, Nanami on the other hand just stared confused.  
"That means you can stay with us." Hijikata told her with a smile. "You don't have to worry, you wont be alone any more, we will be with you."

* * *

Next chapter will be ALL Yoyozuya so you can look forward to that. I'm having trouble, especially with getting it to stick to the gintama style, so it will take a while before i can update again.

Gomenasai

EDIT: once again editing, OMG PAST-NONIE SUCKS SO BAD D: jeeze woman, use a few adjectives lol


	4. Ch4 Silver Samurai's Secrets

thankyou to all the people who read my story so far and thankyou to my two followers. please feel free to add a review to tell me what you think :D

there are alot of references to the anime in this chapter and if i explained them all the chapter would probably double in length, so i'm not going to. so if you dont watch the anime then sorry if you cant keep up, tho if you are reading this you most likely will have seen it. if not then... sux to be u :P

another DISCLAMER: i do not own the awesomeness that is gintama

* * *

"Oi Oi, I don't like this. There has already been 3 chapters and everyone's favorite Gin-san has only appeared once!" Complained Gintoki, the silver haired samurai, "and the stupid author didn't even use my name."  
"Calm down Gin-san," said Shinpachi, a teenage boy with glasses, "the author is still new at writing, give her a chance."  
"Shut up Patsuan... Wait, do you mean that I'm so awesome that she can't handle writing about me?" Gintoki said with a stupid grin, "well no wonder, I am a complex and intricate character after all!"  
"The only complex and intricate thing about you is your stupid natural-permanent-permed-silver hair," Shinpach said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Keep my hair out of this!" Gintoki snapped defensively, he then pouted and added, "you do not know the pain of having permanent-permed hair. Anyway your only defining character is your glasses, in fact your whole existence _IS_ glasses," he said with a smirk.  
Shinpachi sighed, he had heard this before, many times, too many times, he had given up defending himself, instead he retorted, "just like yours is your hair."  
"No it isn't" Gintoki snapped on the defensive once again. "Mine is also sugar, awesomeness, sugar, being a samurai with wooden sword, reading jump manga, sugar, oh and my rugged handsomeness," he puffed out his chest with pride along with his big stupid grin.  
"Don't forget laziness and picking your nose aru" added Kagura, the little red headed Yato girl, who happened to also be showing these particular traits (she was lying on the couch and picking her nose) as she spoke. She then stopped and added, "oh and your feet stink aru."  
Shinpachi silently nodded in agreement.  
"Shuddup," is all the silver haired samurai had to say. He was lacking a smart and witty comeback at this time, he usually had something to say but, not today, today he didn't feel very smart and witty. "_FINE!_ If my feet stink _THAT BAD_ then I'll go wash them," he huffed, he then stood up and stalked off in the direction of the bathroom.  
As soon as he was out of sight, Kagura lifted herself off the couch and ran over to Gintoki's desk, pulling out the first drawer and started rummaging through it. Shinpachi stopped sorting the clean clothes and looked up at her, "what are you doing?" He asked as she closed the first drawer and started on the second one.  
"Gin-chan is hiding something in here," she said with an evil grin, "I'm gonna find it, aru"  
"What kind of something?" Shinpachi asked cautiously, "it's probably just some porn."  
By this stage Kagura had looked through all the drawers and found nothing, and she wasn't very happy. She pulled out a random draw (just so happened to be the second one) and threw it at the nearest wall, then punched the desk with her super yato strength which caused the whole desk to split in half with a crash.  
"What are you doing?!" Shinpachi squeaked, he ran over and started to clean the newly made mess up, "you know Gin-san will be pissed off if you break hi..." he trailed off, "hey whats this?" He held up an envelope, "It was stuck to the bottom of the draw you threw."  
"**THATS IT!**" Kagura shrieked with joy as she leaped across the wreckage she had made of the desk and swiftly snatched the envelope, immediately ripping it open and removing the contents, it was three photos  
"Hey that's Gin-san," Shinpachi said amazed as he pointed at a picture of four people, it was so obvious which one was him, the silver hair gave it away.  
"He looks so young aru." Kagura giggled.  
"And look its Katsura-san and Sakamoto-san," Shinpachi said, "wow and this guy-"  
"Oi, that's the bastard from that ship when Zura went missing aru," Kagura exclaimed cutting Shinpachi off  
"Uhm Takasugi-san. Wow this must be before they fought in the war!"  
the next few minutes were spent gawking at their new discovery. The second picture was of Sakamoto and Katsura grinning like idiots, the third was of Gintoki and Takasugi, Gintoki was grinning but Takasugi was just glaring at his silver haired comrade.  
Kagura looked in the now empty envelope and muttered, "Two are missing aru,"  
"Hmm? What did you say?" Shinpachi asked still staring at the first picture  
"I said, there are two missing," she frowned disappointed and annoyed, "there were five when I saw Gin-chan hiding them, I never saw him take them out after that aru,"  
"Wait, come to think of it I saw Gin-san putting something in his wallet earlie,r" Shinpachi said.  
"Why didn't you say so sooner!" Kagura squealed, excited that she mite find something funny to pick on Gintoki later, "quick lets look in his wallet when he is in the shower aru."  
Just then Gintoki stormed out of the bathroom his hair was wet but he was shivering and swearing under his breath, "the shower is broken!" He groaned angrily. When he saw the state of his desk he shrieked, "**WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU TWO DOING**? Wait let me correct that what the fuck was **_KAGURA_** doing?, Shinpachi is _way_ to weak to pull this off,"  
Both of the teens blurted out multiple excuses including, "Sadaharu did it," "there was a bug," and a few others. They then started a heated argument about what really happened.  
"Fuck this," Gintoki groaned as he started rummaging in the pile of kindling that was once his desk, "ah" he exclaimed as he pulled out what he was looking for, it was a free pass to a public bathhouse that he got when he bought his last carton of strawberry milk/  
"I'm going out, **YOU KIDS **clean this mess up!" With that he once again stormed out.

"We _need_ to find out what he is hiding aru," Kagura said with a serious expression.  
"Normally I wouldn't go along with this sort of mischief but this time you are right." Shinpachi agreed.  
The pair started planning and scheming ways in witch they could gain access to their boss' wallet and the treasured secret it held.

* * *

this chapter was going to include the attempts to steal the wallet but i decided to make it another chapter xD

you may have noticed Gintoki is not his usual sarcastic self and that he is a little upset, u will find out why later. :)

next chapter : ch5 Operation Grant Theft Wallet

EDIT: i just changed "before the war" to"before they fought in the war" because well gintoki was born around the start of the first parts o the war :p i meant the last battle that gintoki and friends participated in


	5. Ch5 Operation Grant Theft Wallet

if this chapter is crappy i blame the fact that i stayed up all night finishing the previous one and wrote this one at 6am xD

**Disclaimer: my silly little brain couldn't possibly come up with something as awesome as gintama**

* * *

"No Kagura-chan you can't come in with me!"  
The little red head pouted "why not? aru"  
"I already told you this is a the _men's_ bath, its only for_ men,_ girls can't come in," Shinpachi explained with a sigh.  
Operation grand-theft-wallet was under-way. The plan involved Shinpachi stealing Gintoki's wallet from the locker he kept his belongings while he was in the bath. But Kagura decided that it wasn't fair that Shinpachi got to have all the fun.  
"if its the men's bath then you cant go in either, your just a_ boy_ aru," Kagura smirked.  
"Come on Kagura-chan, if we don't hurry Gin-san will finish his bath and come ou,t then we will loose this chance,"  
"Fine whatever," Kagura sighed pouting again, "just hurry up four-eyes aru."

Inside the bath house Shinpachi easily found the locker that contained Gintoki's belongings, the blue swirly trimming on his kimono was sticking out of the locked door.  
'Jeeze Gin-san, you should take care of your stuff better,' Shinpachi thought shaking his head. The glasses wearing teen then went about breaking into the locked locker. He first tried to pick the lock, then he tried dangling wire through the little slots trying to trigger the mechanism from the other side. Neither of these tactics worked, so he tried brute force. He hit, punched and kicked it, he even tried to use his wooden sword to lever it open, but to no avail.  
"OI! what are you doing?" The manager asked angrily, he had been peeping on the girls bath, and was unhappy to be interrupted by all the banging noises Shinpachi had made.  
"Um.. I-I cant get into my locker, yea that's it."  
"But you are fully clothed," The manager eyed him, one brow raised.  
"I-uhhm."  
"hmmph, no more excuses," he grunted as he dragged the flustered teen out by the collar, "go on, get out."

"I told you I should have come with you aru," huffed a very disappointed Kagura,  
"I guess we need a new plan."

Gintoki was lazily wandering through the streets. 'It's almost happy hour,' he grinned to himself, 'time to start drinking'. he headed off to a nearby bar. He was about to go in when two_ extremely_ suspicious bouncers stopped him.  
"We will have to seem some ID aru," said the red headed one as they readjusted their fake mustache. Gintoki stared blankly at them with his dead fish eyes.  
"I've been here heaps of times and I never needed to show ID before."  
"Uh, it's a new rule," said the one with glasses. "There has been alot of under age people sneaking in recently. So can you show me some ID? If you can't then, I'm sorry but, you aren't allowed in."

Kagura's plan was simple, dress as bouncers and ask for ID. When Gintoki got out his ID they snatch his wallet and run.  
"People are always too lazy to take their ID out of the little pocket, and end up handing over their whole wallet with the card still inside. If normal people are too lazy, then Gin-chan would _definitely_ be too lazy aru."  
Well that's what she said, now they had to put it to the test.

"Eh? Well that sucks!" Gintoki said scratching the back of his head, "My license has been suspended. Something about hitting a pizza delivering ninja one too many times, oh well there are plenty of other bars in town. Seeya," he strode of to find another bar.  
"Well that didn't work," Shinpachi sighed.  
"You should have been more forceful Shinpachi aru," Kagura complained.  
"How would that have helped?" he asked  
"I dunno, but you should step up and be a man aru!"  
"uh, sure," Shinpachi rolled his eyes. "Well we need another new plan."

The rest of the day was spent trying and failing to steal Gintoki's wallet. They tried hypnotism but Kagura was the one who fell asleep and acted like a chicken. They tried mugging him, but Gintoki easily over powered Shinpachi and Kagura was still acting clucky.  
"Nothing we tried worked." Shinpachi sighed sitting at the bar of the snack shop owned by their landlady Otose.  
"What's this all about?" The elder lady asked.  
"Gin-chan is hiding something in his wallet and we wanna know what it is aru," Kagura admitted.  
"Hmm, so you need some help getting it right?" Otose said with a small smile.  
"Otose-san, you would help us?" Shinpachi asked.  
"That stupid permanent-permed bastard owes me so much rent, I'll help you and take whatever money he has in there." Otose butt out her cigarette. "Okay, here is the plan..."

'Ah, why does alcohol have to costs so much money?' Gintoki thought to himself as he stumbled his way home. He had run out of money, so was kicked out of the bar he was drinking in. He stumbled into Otose's snack shop.  
"Old hag, gimme some free booze," he ordered, "I've got some sorrows to drink away."  
"Here take this," Otose handed him a bottle.  
"Eh? A-are you serious?" Gintoki stared wide eyed, he hadn't expected her to _actually give him some._  
"Yes, I'm serious. That stuff won't sell and its been taking up space on my shelf. Go ahead drink it before I change my mind." She said as she lit a new cigarette.  
'She's gotta be planning something,' Gintoki thought to himself as he eyed her suspiciously, 'I don't know what she wants... But I _do_ want to be drunk at the moment.' He looked down at the bottle. 'Ah fuck it,' He opened the bottle and took a swig.  
_~20 mins later~_  
The bottle was almost empty, Gintoki was drunk and rambling on about women. Then he stopped and fell of his chair. This was the cue, Kagura and Shinpachi rushed in and started searching the now passed out Gintoki.  
"Hah found it!" Shinpachi exclaimed.  
"Come on show me aru," Kagura wined.  
"Hang on I haven't looked at it yet, when I do I will sh-" his words cut off, he was staring jaw dropped at his discovery.  
"Lemme see aru." Kagura squeaked as she snatched it away from the stunned teen, it was a photo, a photo of a beautiful girl. She had long dark hair and big green eyes in a field of flowers, she was smiling, she looked so happy.  
"Wow, so pretty!" Kagura was so surprised she forgot her accent.  
"Oh, so_ that's_ what you two brats were after." Said an apparently-not-unconscious Gintoki. "I thought you were after money." He stood up, brushed himself off, and resumed sitting and drinking at the bar. "Annoying children following me around all afternoon for a photo," he snorted.  
"Hmmph, I knew you were trouble, but I never would have picked you as a stalker," Otose said when she looked at the picture.  
"Wha-? no I'm not a stalker!" Gintoki growled into the bottle he was drinking from.  
"Why else would you have a picture of a pretty girl like this?" Otose raised a brow, "There's no way a bum like you could land a girl like that."  
The two teens nodded in agreement.  
"Shuddup!" Gintoki snapped. "She is my ex, look at the other picture." He motioned at his wallet.  
Kagura looked and sure enough there was another picture. Kagura gasped, it was a photo of Gintoki with that girl in his arms. It was couple photo, it definitely wasn't a photo of two just-friends, they where staring at each other adoringly. Kagura would have been grossed out if she wasn't too busy being amazed.  
"Ex, huh," Otose said, puffing her smoke, "Of course she is your**_ ex_****.** She probably dumped you when she found out what a slob you are."  
"She didn't dump me," Gintoki said quietly as he put down his bottle.  
"What you dumped her?" Kagura gasped "That was probably your only chance aru."  
"No, we never broke up..." His eyes were hidden behind his fringe, "she died."

* * *

waah whos da girl :O ...im sure you know

ill be going into more background in the next chapter  
i don't know what i'm gonna call it yet, possibly Ch6 another stupid flashback or Ch6 revealing the past

cya next time xD

▼▼REMEMBER TO REVIEW! you dont need to be a member! just add a comment on what you like/didn't like PLEASE!▼▼


	6. Ch6 Recollection of Romance

sorry for leaving it like that last time, i plan on patching up all background of the story in this chapter xD  
Im not sure about how old gintoki it or when exactly he fought in the war, or when he met his sensei etc, so i made some of it up, please dont get mad, these are the facts i am writing by  
gintoki is 23, he fought 5 years ago when he was 18 and he met his sensei when he was 5  
i dont know if any of these are correct but it doesnt REALLY matter that much :)  
(EDIT: it seems the latest chaptes fuck up my timeline... but meh it will do)

yet another DISCMAIMER :I don't own Gintama i only own Nanami.  
I wished I owned Gintoki *evil perverted laugh*

* * *

It started raining...  
"What do you mean she died? What happened?"  
"I mean she isn't alive any more!" Gintoki said annoyed. "Any more stupid questions?" He asked sarcastically, not actually wanting the conversation to continue.  
"How did it happen aru?"  
"She had an appointment with a battle axe." He said darkly.  
"When?"  
"Five years ago_ today_." He answered. "Enough with the questions. Old hag gimme more booze!" He ordered waving his empty bottle in the air. "You heard my sorrow, now lemme wash them away."  
Gintoki stared at the bottle he had just emptied in his hand, he could feel the warm buzzing from the alcohol flowing through his body.  
He looked at the photo on the counter, 'there are so many memories,' he sighed and closed his eyes, "Her long dark hair was so smooth and it smelled like flowers, her eyes were so green they lit up any room she was in, her lips were... so soft and pink, and th-they... tasted so sweet... and," he could feel tears welling in his eyes.  
"And what else aru?" Kagura quietly asked. She had never heard Gintoki open up like this before, she wanted to know more.  
Gintokis eyes flew open, he hadn't realised he was speaking out loud. He looked away.  
"Uhm nothing, I-I have to go." He went to leave when he felt a petite warm body collide with his back. he turned to see Kagura's big blue eyes, overflowing with tears, looking up at him,  
"It's ok Gin-chan, you don't have to run away, we are here for you aru."  
"Yeah she is right," Shinpachi added with a friendly smile, "you don't need to hide your feelings away, we are your friends."  
All Gintoki could offer them in return was a weak smile. He then looked away, he removed the small girls arms from around his waist and stepped out into the rain.  
"Thanks guys," he said quietly, He wasn't sure if they heard or not, but it didn't matter, his gratitude had already reached them. Gintoki looked up at the now dark and starry sky. Rain drops were running down his face hiding a single tear that had escaped.

Gintoki didn't speak of her again.  
A week went by, he never brought it up. Kagura and Shinpachi were curious but were afraid to bring it up again because of how much it upset their precious friend last time. So for now they just waited for an opportunity to learn more.

One day on their way back from a job, Kagura noticed Gintoki's old friend Katsura in his monk costume sitting on the side of the road.  
"Psst Shinpachi," Kagura wispered, "look its Zura aru,"  
Shinpachi knew exactly what Kagura was intending, "uh Gin-san."  
"Mmm?" Gintoki responded lazily, "what do you want? I hope you don't want the money. I need it to buy jump and strawberry milk, then I'm gonna triple the rest of it at the Pachinko parlor and-"  
"No it's not that," Kagura interupted, "We uh, just have something we need to do aru."  
"Uhn? Together? Well don't come crying to me when you have a belly like a watermelon and angry daddy murdering our beloved four-eyes shinpachi because-"  
"NO! NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" Shinpachi squealed. "Its something, NOT THAT, but something..."  
Gintoki eyed them for a moment he shrugged.  
"Yea sure whatever. Seeya at home." He waved back at them as he walked away. As soon as their lazy boss had left, the teens ran over to their Jouishishi leader friend.  
"Yo Zura, we wanna to talk to you aru."  
"It's not Zura its Katsura!" The long haired man looked up. "Oh it's you two, where is Gintoki?" He asked looking around.  
"Uh, he went home" Shinpachi answered. "As Kagura-chan said, we would like to have a word with you, if you aren't busy, it that ok?"  
"Yeah sure," Katsura said as he stood up, "come on lets go somewhere else."  
*boink* Elizabeth, Katsura's giant-duck-monster-pet-thing held up a sign, it said, "what about me?"  
"Ah Elizabeth, you stay here and keep a look out in my place," Katsura said with a smile, "Don't worry I shouldn't be too long."  
*boink* Another sign, "ok then. See you when you get back."

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Katsura asked as he sat down on a bench in the park.  
The two yorozuya youths both started speaking at the same time then stopped as Katsura interrupted.  
"One at a time, I can't understand if you both speak at once."  
They both took a breath.  
"It's a woman aru," Kagura stated. Katsura raised a brow confused.  
"Do you know of a woman from Gin-san's past?" Shinpachi asked, "She had dark hair and um, her eyes were um-"  
"Green aru," Kagura finished.  
Kastura was obviously surprised, "How do you know of her?" He asked.  
"Well we found some pictures," Shinpachi explained, "some of you and Sakamoto-san, as well as Gin-san and Takasugi-san. Then we found a picture of a beautiful girl as well."  
"There was another one too," Kagura added, "it had Gin-chan and the girl looking all lovey-dovey and gross aru," she pulled a face.  
"Ah, yes I know her, in fact we grew up together." Katsura put his hands in the opposite sleeves and got comfortable on the bench. "She was the daughter of our Sensei."  
Kagura and Shinpachi sat down on the ground in-front of their friend and waited for the rest of the story.  
"When Gintoki arrived at the dojo, he was barely 5 years old. He was very quiet, most of the time he sat alone in the corner clutching a sword. He barely spoke to anyone, until one day, Sensei brought in a little girl and introduced her as his daughter. It seems she had taken a liking to Gintoki, or maybe she was just curious, either way she started talking to him and eventually he started talking back. It really is thanks to her that he opened up to us all and made friends. If it weren't for her he probably would have sat on his own forever." Katsura paused with a soft smile, a smile that widened. "As the years went by they fell in love. Gintoki kept claiming he would marry her when the war was over. They were even going to have a child, she was pregnant. But..." his smile faded his eyes grew sad. "Things happen. We all told her she should have stayed behind, she should have taken shelter with the other women, but she refused. She insisted that she wanted to fight, to protect her friends and her love. We couldn't stop her, she was a swordsman on par with Gintoki's skills after all."  
"What really?!" Kagura asked amazed. "But Gin-chan is amazing. Was she really that good aru?"  
"Well if I remember correctly, when they sparred Gintoki was always beaten by her. I remember him always complaining about the bruises." Katsura answered grinning.  
"Wh-what happened in the battle?" Shinpach asked, not really wanting the story to be sad again but both he and Kagura really did want to know the truth.  
"Well she died in battle." Once again Katsura's smile was gone. "Truth is, if she hadn't fought I wouldn't be here to tell you this today. She blocked a blow that would have been fatal to me, but it resulted in a hole in her defence." Katsura looked at the ground. "An Amanto warrior with an axe cut her through..." He traced a line across his stomach. "It almost cleaved her in half."  
Katsura paused, the two youths thought he had finished but then he continued.  
"The battle swept us away from her, we cut down so many, but there were always more to eventually got a chance and we looked for her body. but the carnage went for miles. We looked and looked. Gintoki kept searching for so long he collapsed." There was a pained look on his face, "We never found it. A few days later Gintoki disappeared and the next time I saw him was with you two, out side the dog embassy." He motioned at Kagura and Shinpachi. "Well I need to get back now, I hope I was able to help." He got up and started walking away. The teens looked at each other and back at Katsura.  
"Wait a second Katsura-san, I have one more question" Shinpachi called out  
"And what might that be?"Katsura asked as he turned to face them.  
"What was her name?"  
"Her name? Her name was Nanami, Nanami Yoshida."  
And with that he left the two teens to reflect on what they had just learnt.

* * *

WOO i hope you liked this chapter, im sure alot of you had already figured out that nanami was gintoki's ex but i still had to write it in somewhere. i was going to have gintoki tell them but telling others his problems is incredibly out of character so i gave the job to zura :D

i was once again typeing it at 6am. In an hour I had typed another 1500 words WOW I think this story contains more words than I typed in all of my classes at school combined  
now my back hurts from sitting here too long

the next chapter will be about nanami and her antics at the shinsengumi headquarters.. see ya then xD


	7. Ch7 Fighting Skills

THIS chapter was awesomely co-authored by my awesome bestfriend who doesnt have an account at the moment xD  
thankyou Tara i would still be stuck with this chapter if it wernt 4 u :D

Disclamer : we do not own gintama. tho my friend likes to think she owns Hijikata *wink*

* * *

It was morning, and everyone at the Shinsengumi headquarters were getting ready to commence their training session. The sun was shining, birds singing. 'It's a beautiful day' Hijikata thought to himself as he took a long drag from his cigarette.  
"Hi-ji-ka-ta-san!" a female voiced yelled. A second later Hijikata was tackled from behind. The force caused him to take a quick breath inwards, and he started choking on the cigarette butt he had just accidentally inhaled.  
"Good...morning...Nanami," he gasped, struggling to regain his breath, as he turned to the woman that still had her arms around him. Nanami giggled and removed her arms from around Hijikata's waist.  
"Careful Hijikata-san, wouldn't want you dying or anything," she teased, giving Hijikata a hard slap on the back. This made him cough even harder, which made Nanami giggle even more.  
"Oi oi, stop laughing, it's not funny," Hijikata said, crossing his arms and looking away.  
"Upset you were taken down by a girl?" Nanami asked, her voice still teasing. Hijikata turned back to face the girl, ready to snap at her, and then noticed the amused expression on her face. 'Of course, she's just playing around, it was a joke,' he realised. He gave Nanami a light punch on the arm.  
"I had my guard down, you'd never be able to take me down in a real fight," Hijikata boasted, feeling a tiny bit depressed. He WAS taken down by a girl after all, he just didn't want to admit it. He waited for a response from Nanami, only her attention was no longer directed at him. She was watching the other men who were engaged in combat. The training session had commenced. 'She seems quite interested.'  
"Their technique is all wrong," Nanami muttered to herself, eyes still glued to the men before her.  
"Huh?" Hijikata asked.  
"I said, their technique is all wrong," Nanami responded, turning her head to look at Hijikata.  
"So you're an expert on swordsmanship eh?" he asked, quickly glancing at his comrades. He had to admit, their technique was a bit sloppy.  
"I've done a bit here and there," Nanami replied, walking closer to the training area. Hijikata reached out and took her arm, pulling her away.  
"What are you doing? You can't go in there while they're training."  
"I wanna play! Can I play with them?" Nanami pleaded. Her hands were clasped together like she was praying and she looked at Hijikata with her big green eyes, eyes that had a spark of battle lust in them. Hijikata noticed she didn't look sad for once. She looked...happy. He didn't want that look to disappear, so...  
"Fine, fine, you can join in I guess, but don't come crying to me if you get your ass kicked," he said, trying to sound casual. In reality, he was kind of curious to see how good Nanami really was. Nanami grinned.  
"Oh thank you Hijikata-san!" she squealed, throwing herself at Hijikata and giving him a tight hug.  
"Oh, um, er...you're welcome?" he answered, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. But Nanami didn't notice, she had already ran over to the area where Sougo and the others were. All heads turned to look at the girl.  
"What is SHE doing here?" one of the men asked, pointing at Nanami, "she's not in our training sessions."  
"Training's over, this is just for fun," Hijikata spoke, he wouldnt usually encourage the men to mess around, in-fact he would threaten any who did with death, but he really wanted Nanami to keep smiling, "I believe the correct term Nanami used was 'play.'" The other men laughed. Sougo, meanwhile, was eyeing Nanami curiously. 'What's he thinking?' Hijikata wondered. His question was shortly answered when Sougo said "let her have a go." Now everyone in the yard turned to look at the young Captain. A number of voices spoke up at once.  
"Are you serious?"  
"You've gotta be kidding."  
"A girl can't fight."  
"Let her fight," Hijikata finally spoke up, "it's not gonna hurt anybody."  
"Well clearly," the man who pointed at Nanami earlier said, "she's a girl."  
"Congratulations, you just volunteered to be Nanami's first duelling partner," Hijikata shouted. He walked over to Nanami and handed her a wooden training sward.  
"Make sure you kick his ass," he whispered in her ear, "oh and don't break my sword."  
'I've seen what a wooden sword can do' he thought as he stood back out of the way 'stupid permanent-permed-sugar-freak'  
"Aye," Nanami said, saluting Hijikata.  
"Oh, I should probably show you how to hold a sword," her duelling partner said, standing behind the girl in a suggestive way that made his comrades laugh and whistle.  
"Oh, of course," Nanami whispered a little annoyed, as the man slid his arms around her waist and held the sword that was in her hands. He helped Nanami position her hands correctly and placed his on top.  
"Ok, so now that you're holding it properly, it's pretty straightforward. You just swing and make sure you hit me. Ok girly show me what you got." He smirked.  
"Ok, then," she grinned, "if you win i'll give you a reward," she winked suggestively.  
She heard Hijikata choke behind her "Oi oi, don't go making promises like that"  
Nanami giggled, "don't worry that offer is available for you too."  
He choked again.  
"Okay then lets do this!" She stated. "You better not underestimate me"  
"Awesome time to get me a reward!" The man smirked again.  
*smash!* *whack!*  
The dual was over in a flash her opponent was on the ground out cold. Nanami was standing spinning her sword playfully.  
"I told you not to underestimate me." She spun around to the rest of the men, "any of you boys wanna play with me too?"  
"oh if you do I suggest you come at me in groups" she said "about three or four, no wait maybe groups of five would be best"  
"Don't underestimate us! You just caught him by surprise!" A man said pointing at his fallen comrade, who was being dragged away for treatment. "just because you are the vice-commander's woman doesnt mean you get to boss us around."  
Again with the choking.  
She ignored that last part. "You don't need to worry I wont be as harsh on you. That guy really pissed me off and I got a little carried away" she turned to look at  
her defeated opponent "I must apologize to him when he wakes up, I didn't intend on breaking that many bones."  
"You fucking bitch! Come on guys!" There was a roar of men's yelling as they all charged at her  
"This is more like it." She grinned darkly  
she danced around the courtyard blocking and dodging all their attacks. Then she was on the offensive.  
*slice**smack**thwack*...

"Is that all you guys have?" Nanami sighed as she sat atop a pile of defeated shinsengumi. She got up and started skipping over too the very stunned Hijikata  
"helloooooo" she waved her hand in front of his face. She shrugged and started going through his pockets and stole a cigarette. As she lit it she heard a clapping coming from nearby.  
"Bravo!" Sougo said with a blank emotionless face. "You seem like fun," his face was then distorted into a evil blood thirsty grin.  
"Wow, you seem like you would almost be a challenge" she mirrored his expression "I assume you're my next opponent. I sure hope you'll be more fun than these guys." She motioned at the defeated men who were clearing out of the way of the coming battle, they knew this fight would be dangerous to watch from a close proximity.

Both combatants took their positions on the field. "Wait a moment I gotta get serious," she said as she removed her kimono, "this would get in the way."  
Hijikata finally came to his senses "**WAIT THIS IS A BAD IDEA. SOUGO I-**" he was shocked at what he saw. Nanami had removed her kimono. She stood there with fitted shorts and her chest bound in bandages. But then he noticed the scar it stretched across most of her stomach and curved its way around he side and on her back just stopping before reaching her spine 'she told me she nearly died but, holy fuck, that's a massive scar'  
They heard the men nearby gasp and say things like "wow" "shit, she is for real" "is she a demon?"  
Sougo just smirked "lets do this"  
*slice* *smash* *thwack* *crash*  
Both fighters seemed evenly matched, giving and receiving blows. The fight lasted for ages until Nanami flinched, she still hadn't fully recovered from her beating by her boss. Sougo used this opening and easily overwhelmed her.

"NANAMI!" Hijikata yelled as he ran to her side "are you ok?"  
"Yea im fine" she said with a grin "I haven't had a good work out like that for ages."  
"Ah, fun's over," Sougo said as he walked away, "I'm gonna take a nap," he yawned.  
"**OI GET BACK HERE SOUGO! I'm gonna KILL you I-**"  
"Hijikata-san now you've seen what i can do will you let me join?" She asked with a serious expression,  
"what? Why would you? I-"  
"Originally the Jouishishi had the purpose of protecting this country, but now they use it as an excuse to rebel against order and commit terrible crimes," she looked down, "I want to stop them, no I _NEED_ to stop them I-"  
"No way!" He said sternly, "this is no place for a woman."  
"But I-"  
"Just coz you can fight isn't a good enough reason." He insisted  
"Why not?" He heard a voice behind him. He instinctively rolled to the side as a sword came down where he was sitting, he looked up to see Sougo. "The Mimawarigumi's vice commander is a woman"  
"What the fuck!? Why did you do that!?" Hijikata yelled  
"Well i thought if i killed you then we wouldn't need your permission"  
Nanami burst into fits of laughter. "Are you guys always this brutal?" She said wiping away the tears that had formed.  
"No usually its worse" Sougo answered  
"Come on Toushi." They turned to see the gorilla-commander walking over "Shes a strong girl, there's no need for you to be so protective." he chuckled  
"I'm no-*COUGH*cough*" Hijikata choked again "I'm not being protective"  
Sougo sighed "dammit Hijikata choke properly"  
"THAT'S IT" Hijikata yelled  
Nanami watched as the two men started chasing each-other around. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she turned to see the commander.  
"Welcome aboard" he said

* * *

AWESOME ITS DONE  
now i gotta do the next one xD

ok a couple more chapters before the reuniting of the 2 lovers ... kyaaaaaa i cant wait to write it :D


	8. Ch8 First Mission

hey guys this chapter was finished WAAYYYY sooner than expected. my awesome friend Tara stayed the night and helped me :D

KagomeUchiha101 : truth is the meeting probly wont be how you expect

KyaChann: i was gonna have her beat up sougo but it seemed to unrealistic, he IS the best swardsman in the shinsengumi (i heard someone on the show say that, its not my opinion, i like hijikata better xD)

**Disclaimer : We do not own Gintama. If you thought that we did you are a very silly person, because this is fanfiction. We are fans who write, not real life anime creators. If we were, we wouldn't be sitting in bed with a stupid tiny laptop wishing we were real life anime creators. That is all. Cats rule!**  
**From Co-Author Tara :D**

* * *

Nanami spent her days kicking Jouishishi ass with her new comrades.  
One day, they received reports of terrorist activity in the Kabuki district.  
"Lets move out!" Hijikata ordered.  
"Alright! First mission! This is gonna be awesome!" Nanami squeaked, jumping up and down on the spot.

Hijikata, Sougo and Nanami arrived at an old, worn down house, that looked on the verge of collapsing. The occupants who greeted them reflected the building's poor condition. The first to speak was an old man, who obviously had bad legs, as he was walking with a limp and the aid of a cane.  
"My Nick was nicked. I can't be the man of this family anymore with my dumb leg. I need him back," the old man said, with an irritated look on his face.  
Nanami asked for more details, but the man continued to ramble. She then turned to the woman, who appeared to be more sensible. She had bags under her eyes from too much stress but she still wore a smile as she greeted the police officers.  
"My son was taken by terrorists. They said they needed more manpower so they took him. They would've taken papa here but he's too old and weak," the woman explained. She looked over at the man who was still rambling about the 'good old days'.  
"Do you have any information on the culprits?" Hijikata asked.  
"Yes," the woman replied. As she opened her mouth to continue, Nanami tackled her to the ground, saving her from a bullet that was fast approaching. The three officers drew their swords and looked up at the window of a nearby building that the bullet had come from. A masked man disappeared inside. Nanami leapt at the building and started climbing the drainpipe. She leapt into the window and started chasing the man, shouting profanities. Hijikata and Sougo ran towards the front of the building to apprehend the man at the front entrance. They didn't quite get there in time. They arrived to see the culprit disappear down an alleyway.  
"Shit," Hijikata spat, as he and Sougo started to pursue, but they were halted by Nanami's foot, making Hijikata fall flat on his face. Sougo, on the other hand, neatly hopped over her foot, and turned to face the guilty party.  
"What the fuck was that for Nanami?" Hijikata demanded, but was silenced by a finger across his lips.  
"Wait a moment," she said. "The idiot will lead us to his friends." They waited a few seconds, and then made chase.

Hijikata and Sougo ran down the alley, while Nanami pursued from the rooftop, jumping from roof to roof. They arrived at the base. It was an old, closed down flower shop.  
"Hijikata, you go around the shop front and draw their attention. Sougo, you guard the back door. I'm going through the skylight," Nanami directed.  
"Oi oi, since when can you order me around?" Hijikata argued.  
"Shhh, just trust me Toushi." Hijikata blushed when he heard her say his nickname. All he could do was comply with her request.

Inside the shop...  
"I'm telling you guys, there was this woman, and she was dressed in the Shinsengumi uniform. She dodged a bullet, and climbed up the side of a building. She must be a fucking ninja-samurai-monster-thing!"  
"Why the fuck did you come back here? She could've followed you."  
"I don't think so. I checked. There was nobody behind me."  
***SMASH!***  
The skylight smashed, and Nanami fell into the room.  
"You should've checked harder," Nanami said when she landed, and instantly cut the man in half, spraying blood all over herself and the rest of the men in the room.  
The next few moments were a blur. By the time Hijikata and Sougo joined in, half of the men had been cut down. A couple had been handcuffed together. Nanami threw a young man into a nearby cupboard, smashing through the paper door, and then continued cutting down people. Sougo liked what he saw. He smirked as he joined in the bloodthirsty fun.

When it was all over, Hijikata spoke up.  
"What the fuck? Why did you kill so many? We need information. Plus, one of them could be the kid."  
"There." Nanami pointed at the men she had cuffed. "Those men are high up. They know more information than all of the others combined. And if you're looking for the kid, he's in the cupboard over there. I threw him in there to keep him safe and out of the way."  
"O-okay then," Hijikata said, a little stunned. "I...um...uh, lets get these guys back to headquarters. I'll call a team in to clean up this mess later. For now lets get this guy back to his family."

* * *

i hope you guys like it! the meeting of lovers will probably be in "Ch10 bloody reunion" if all goes to plan xD

we already have chapter 9 planned out so we may be able to upload it later today! i so excited!

**Random shit from Co-author tara :**  
hahaha ugly ass baby (read in nature's ninja voice)  
Noniebee farts music xD  
Reeeeeowwwww  
"Oh Deadward." "Oh Stella." (U don't get it? *kills with knife* Now go Youtube Dick Figures. JUST DO IT!)  
COOKIES!  
when she was on the roof (holy shit dis is high)

Noniebee: yes i have weird friends xD


	9. Ch9 Kids and Kittens

Here you go chapter 9 xD

once again i was helped by the awesomeness that is my best friend tara

Disclamer: do not own etc etc

* * *

"Will Sougo be alright taking those guys back on his own?" Nanami asked Hijikata. They were in one of the police vehicles on their way back to the Shinsengumi headquarters.  
"Yeah sure, he'll be fine," Hijkata replied. "After being in the car with that sadist for a while, any criminal is happy and willing to talk."  
"Ok," Nanami said. There was silence for a few moments. "I'm glad the family were so happy to be reunited."  
"Yeah me too," Hijikata spoke. Nanami looked out of the passenger window into the horrible drizzling rain, her thoughts drifting to the incident at the shipping company. 'I have to get stronger,' she thought to herself. She then noticed something out of the corner of her eye.  
"Stop the car!" Nanami shouted. Tyres screeched.  
"What is it?" Hijikata asked, a serious expression on his face.  
"Something's not right," Nanami answered softly, opening the door and stepping out into the rain. "Go on ahead, I'll see you at the station." Hijikata grudgingly complied and sped off. Nanami continued on, and noticed a little girl sitting on the sidewalk, she looked about three or four years old, and she appeared to be crying. Nanami walked over to the girl and knelt in front of her.  
"Hey little girl, are you okay?" Nanami asked sweetly. The girl looked up at her with eyes full of tears. She stared at Nanami, not saying anything.  
"What's your name?" Nanami asked.  
"My name is Rei," the girl sobbed.  
"Where's your mummy?"  
"She's dead."  
"What about your daddy?"  
"He's dead too." Rei frowned.  
"Well who looks after you then?" Nanami asked, hoping for a positive answer.  
"My granny," Rei said, suddenly grinning.  
"Why are you out here in the rain?" Nanami queried. Rei pointed down an alleyway. Nanami's eyes followed the little girl's finger.  
"There's a mama cat down there. A mama cat and three babies," Rei explained.  
"Babies? Kittens?" Nanami took Rei's hand and they walked over to where the small girl had pointed. Nanami was sad to find that that the mother had passed away. 'She must have been too exhausted,' Nanami thought to herself. She gave the cat a small pat on the head. 'You did a good job girl,' Nanami silently spoke to the mama cat. Rei, meanwhile, was patting the newborn kittens and saying "it's ok, my mummy is dead too. We can be friends." Nanami smiled at the little girl's cuteness, but then frowned at the sadness of the situation.  
"Hey, let me have a look," she said, moving to sit next to Rei. The rain was still falling but neither girl noticed, they were too busy picking up kittens and cuddling them, giggling and grinning.  
"It's cold out here, we should get indoors," Nanami finally said, as she carefully placed two of the kittens down her shirt, to keep them warm. Rei thought this was a great idea and did the same with the third, grinning at Nanami.

"Welcome," Nanami and Rei were greeted by a grinning shop owner. He frowned when he saw the state they were in. "My god, you two are soaked! Rin!" the shop keeper called. "Fetch some towels for our guests will you?" A few moments passed and a boy, who appeared to be the same age as Rei, emerged holding a stack of towels.  
"Here you go. Oh!" he exclaimed, noticing the young girl. "Rei? I tort you were going home. You told me you couldn't come over to pway coz you had to help your gwanny coz she was sick," he said grumpily. "Did you wie to me?"  
"I _WAS_ going home," Rei said, then frowned. "But I got lost...But I found these!" she said excitedly, holding a kitten in Rin's face.  
"Wait, you know her?" Nanami asked the boy, surprised.  
"Yeah, we go to kindewgawden togedder," Rin answered, eyes focused on the little bundle of fur in his friend's hands.  
"Do you know where she lives?" she asked the boy. "I need to take her home." The boy shook his head. Nanami looked at the shop owner.  
"No, I don't know either, but she should have a nametag on her shirt. All the children who go to that kindergarten have one," he spoke. Nanami looked down at Rei's shirt, and sure enough there was a nametag on the little girl's shirt. It read Rei Sorachi, with an address and phone number on the back. Nanami took out her cell phone and dialed the number. The line rang a couple of times, and then a frantic voice answered.  
"Hello? Hello? Rei is that you?" a woman's voice said.  
"Hello, my name is Nanami Yoshida, I'm the newest officer of the Shinsengumi. I have your granddaughter Rei here with me. Don't worry, she is safe. I will be bringing her to you soon," Nanami assured.  
"Oh thank you officer! Thank you so much! I will see you soon," Rei's grandmother exclaimed. Nanami hung up. She turned to face the shopkeeper.  
"Thank you for all your help," she said, bowing. As she approached the door to leave, she paused and turned back around.  
"I almost forgot, would you like a kitten?" she asked, removing a ginger kitten from inside her shirt. The shopkeeper looked at her with a curious expression.  
Nanami shrugged and simply said, "It's warm in there." She handed the kitten to the blushing shopkeeper and with that she left.

"Rei! I'm so glad you're safe!" Rei's grandmother crooned, pulling the girl into a loving embrace. The grandmother let go of Rei suddenly and shrieked, "what is that?" Pointing at the lump in her grandaughter's jacket. The little girl grinned and pulled out a kitten.  
"Can we keep him? Pleaaaaase granny? Pleeeeeeaaaaaaassssssse?" Rei begged, shoving the little white kitten in the older woman's face.  
"Well...he is pretty cute...I suppose we could keep him," the woman replied, smiling at Rei, "but what will we call him?"  
"Shiro!" the girl squeaked (shiro means white). 'How original,' Nanami thought with a smile.  
"Thank you so much police officer lady. I'll tell everyone how you brought my little Rei back to me. You really are a nice person. I guess there is hope for the Shinsengumi after all. They just needed a woman's touch," the old woman smiled.  
"You're welcome," Nanami smiled. "I need to get back now." She kneeled in front of the little girl.  
"Here, this is my cell phone number. If you or your grandmother need help, just call me," Nanami said, handing the girl a piece of paper.  
"Ok, bye!" Rei waved happily.

Back at the Shinsengumi headquarters...  
"Nanami! Where have you been?" Hijikata yelled. "You're soaked!"  
*Achoo!* Nanami sneezed.  
"I guessed you'll have to warm me up." She winked suggestively. Hijikata choked and went a bright red colour.  
*Meow!*  
"What was that?" Hijikata managed to say between coughs. Nanami grinned.  
"I'd like you to meet the new mascot of the Shinsengumi...Kuro!" Nanami held up a little black kitten with golden stripes. (kuro means black)"See, she looks just like our uniform." She continued to grin. Sougo walked into the room.  
"I thought you were our new mascot," Sougo said. "Or should I say, poster girl?"  
Hijikata's choking increased as he thought of Nanami in that way. Nanami rolled her eyes.  
"You _wish,_" she retorted, patting Hijikata on the back.  
"Here Kuro, have some of this," Hijikata offered, when he was able to speak again. "This is the best food in the world. It's called _mayonnaise_."  
**"NO!"** Nanami yelled, swiftly snatching the kitten away from the vice-commander. Hijikata gave her a questioning look.  
"Uh...um...uh...kittens are allergic to mayonnaise, so keep it for yourself," Nanami quckly said, holding the kitten protectively.  
"Oh," Hijikata said glumly. "What a poor creature, having to live without mayonnaise."  
"Uh...eh...yeah, poor Kuro," Nanami laughed nervously, happy that she had just rescued the newborn kitten from the terrible fate of death by mayonnaise.  
"Mayo-freak," Sougo sighed. "Just go die." He wouldn't admit it, but he was a little jealous of the attention Hijikata was receiving from Nanami.

* * *

Rei Sorachi is a tribute to the creater of gintama, Hideki Sorachi and all his awesomeness xD

**tara:** I cried like a bitch when mama cat died :'( WAAAAHHHHH (no, really i did.) Noniebee loled at me :( *pout*

OMG 2 chapters in oneday... plus the one we did last night fuck we are awesome xD  
next chapter will be "ch10bloody reunions" as the title suggests ther will be a reunion and it will be bloody xD ive been waiting for ages to write this chapter  
it is possible that this next chapter is the LAST chapter or if it goes too long it will be the second-last chapter but you dont need to worry i plan on making a sequel "what happened to happy ever after" or something like that :D

EDIT: yep there is a sequel, its called "Reuniting makes new beginnings" when you have finished this one please go to my profile and check it out! just **click the link at the top that says NonieBee**


	10. Ch10 Bloody Reunions pt1

sorry for takeing SO LONG with this chapter and sorry its SO FUCKING LONG. i got sick and then my brain stopped working then it was xmas and i was busy *sigh*  
my coauthor friend is comeing over so hopefully it will be like last time and we will get 3 chapter done in 24 hours xD

one more** IMPORTANT** note before i start... there WILL be a sequal called "Reuniting Makes New Beginnings"  
i promised lemons... i WILL make them but i have some family members and young friends reading this so any lemons that are suppose to be in the story will be in a **separate story** "Reuniting with the lemon" with a note on wat chapter they relate to,  
i also plan on making a prequel wich is all about how nana and gin met all the way to when they got separated in the war xD

**_Disclaimer_** (courtesy of Tara): You know, this shit is seriously annoying now. I mean, why do we have to write a disclaimer for EVERY chapter? People know we didn't create Gintama, and we don't own it. Pretty much everyone on fanfiction would know this. So WHY must we continue to do these? I don't get it...  
End rant  
But seriously, neither myself nor NonieBee own Gintama, we just like writing AWESOME stories about it :)

* * *

"I'm back!" Shinpachi called as he entered the Yorozuya with his arms full of shopping.  
"Did you get my Sukonbu¹ aru?" Kagura asked as Shinpachi put the shopping on the kitchen bench.  
"No Kagura, I didn't. Anyway when someone says 'I'm back' you are suppose to respond 'welcome back'"  
"Did you get my strawberry milk?" Gintoki asked as he entered the kitchen.  
"Gin-san you are an adult, you should be setting a good example." Shinpachi scolded.  
"Yeah yeah, not so loud!" Gintoki replied with his finger in his ear, "your beloved Gin-chan has a hangover. Now where is my strawberry milk?"  
"I'm sorry Gin-san I didn't have enough money for unnecessary things like sukonbu and strawberry milk."  
**"UNNESSESARY?!"** Kagura and Gintoki yelled in unison (except Kagura said aru on the end). Gintoki winced from the noise he and his ward made.  
"Dammit Shinpachi! Strawberry milk is important," he said approaching the door, "fine, I'll have to get some myself..." He opened the door and the light from outside blinded him making his head throb with pain, "aagghh!" He closed the door and swiftly retreated back to the darkness inside, "I-I changed my mind I-I'll get it later," he said as he sat at his desk.

"By the way Gin-san I heard an interesting thing while I was shopping," Shinpachi said as he and Kagura exited the kitchen and joined the the lazy samurai in the main room. "Apparently the Shinsengumi has a new member."  
"Eh? How is that interesting Patsuan?"  
"Well apparently its a woman."  
"That poor woman in a den of wolves aru," Kagura said with her hand to her forehead in a dramatic fashion.  
"Psht hardly, she's probably an ugly weirdo,"  
"GIN-SAN that's very rude!" Shinpachi scolded again,  
"What? Its not like she can hear me."  
"well apparently she is really nice and really beautiful,"Shinpachi sighed, "I heard she went out of her way to save a little girl and some kittens from the cold and rain." He protested  
"Wow, she must be really nice aru." Kagura admired.  
"Don't believe everything you hear," Gintoki mumbled picking his nose as he reread last weeks jump manga.  
"Gintoki is right!" Everyone turned to see Katsura and Elizabeth enter through the window, "you shouldn't believe rumours."  
"Yo Zura," Gintoki lazily greeted his friend as he returned his gaze to his manga, "ever heard of a door?"  
"It's not Zura, its Katsura... anyway I entered through the window so as to not draw suspicion"  
**"What's not suspicious about a guy climbing through a window?"** Gintoki yelled at him.  
"I got information from one of our spies that this woman is not what she seems," Katsura changed the topic "apparently she climbs buildings like a monster and has the strength and blood-lust of a demon. She can cut a man in half with one strike"  
"Don't believe rumours Zura," Gintoki said, "how do you know your information is any better than Shinpachi's?"  
"Its not Zura its Katsura, and I have a man who survived her wrath apparently she took down 10 men in only a few seconds," he said seriously, "she also seemed really close to the vice-commander."  
"HAH I knew it!" Gintoki smirked, "I knew she had to be sleeping with someone to get in there, who would have thought she would choose mayofreak!"  
"Gintoki, a true beauty with the fighting skills of a demon," Katsura smiled, "remind you of anyone?"  
"Shut up Zura."  
"Don't tell me you are still mourning."  
"Shut up Zura!"  
"It's been five years."  
**"SHUT UP ZURA! SHE IS DEAD!"** Gintoki yelled he glanced across at the two teens who were watching the whole argument.  
"If you are worried about them they already know _all_ about her" Katsura said as he calmly sat on the couch across from the too guilty looking teens, "they came to me and asked about your past."  
"And you told them?" Gintoki yelled **"DAMMIT ZURA!"** he kicked his chair over and stormed out of the room scratching the back of his head "I'm going to the pachinko parlour see you guys later."  
Zura sighed, "I guess true love can never be forgotten"

"I'm really sorry sir!" Yamazaki squeaked as nervously he saluted the vice-commander, "we have been unable to get any information at all from the prisoners"  
Hijikata swore, "we've tried everything, even Sougo failed." He looked down at the small kitten rubbing itself oh his foot, he squatted down to pet it and sighed.  
"I hear you are having some trouble," Hijikata looked up to see Nanami leaning in a doorframe.  
"No, its nothing," he lied.  
"Don't try to hide it Yamazaki already told me _everything_"  
Hijikata glared at his subourdinate who was now quivering with fear.  
"Go easy on him Toushiro," Nanami protested. She had recently decided that they where close enough friends to use his given name, "He went through enough when I got the information out of him... Right Zaki?"  
"Uh yes ma'am" Yamazaki quivered even more. Hijikata smirked.  
"What torture did you try?" Nanami queried.  
"Well," Hijikata responded, "we tried the usual techniques, splinters under fingernails, dunking them headfirst underwater, stretching them...We even made them walk across lego while listening to Justin B**ber, but nothing." Hijikata frowned.  
"Let me have a go," Nanami offered.  
"Huh?" both Hijikata and Yamazaki said.  
"I know a few methods you men would never be able to pull off," Nanami declared smugly, with an evil glint in her eyes.  
"Are you sure? You don't have to do this you know," Hijikata spoke, his voice full of worry. Nanami smiled. Hijikata's attempts at being protective were kinda cute. She never expected a man as hard-working and tough as him to be so gentle and protective of somebody. 'But then again, _HE_ was like that...' Nanami thought, frowning. Hijikata noticed the change in Nanami's mood.  
"Are you ok?" he asked, reaching a hand out to comfort her, then quickly dropped it.  
"Yeah, fine," Nanami replied, plastering a fake smile on her face. She didn't want him knowing where her thoughts had wandered to.  
"Hm, ok then," Hijikata said. Nanami unfastened the top two buttons of her shirt. Both Hijikata and Yamazaki raised their eyebrows, questioning looks in their eyes.  
"No more wasting time, I'm going in," Nanami said, opening the door to the interrogation room. The two men stood outside in shock, still stunned by Nanami's actions.  
"I wonder what she has in mind," Yamazaki finally spoke. Hijikata grunted in response. He was still thinking about Nanami's abrupt mood swing. 'What the hell was she thinking about?' he wondered. He had seen the pained look in her eyes. 'Her family? Friends? Love?' He hated that he couldn't figure it out. He didn't like seeing Nanami upset. His thoughts were interrupted when a bloodcurdling scream erupted from the room Nanami had entered only moments ago. Both men instinctively reached for their swords, preparing to fight if need be. Another scream, and then silence. Hijikata glanced across at his comrade, who looked just as shocked as he did. He walked towards the door and opened it, hand still on the hilt of his sword, ready to defend Nanami if he had to. Of course, when he saw the scene before him, he removed his hand. It turned out Nanami wasn't the one in danger. One of the two men that had been taken into custody was unconscious on the floor, while the other sat in a chair stunned and unable to move. Nanami looked at Hijikata guiltily.  
"Oops, it seems I've gone too far and now he's unconscious...Oh well, I better start on the other one," she said, smiling sweetly.  
"No! **NO!** Please don't! I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just please keep her away from me," the conscious man begged, fear in his eyes. He looked on the verge of crying.  
"There you go," Nanami said happily, stepping past a stunned Hijikata to leave the room. "You've got your information."

Once they had been given the location of the Jouishishi hideout (their suspect was more than happy to tell them _ANYTHING_ they wanted to know), Hijikata, Nanami and Sougo headed out. When they were getting nearer to their destination, Nanami spoke.  
"Let me out here Toushiro."  
"Whaaa?" Hijikata asked. Nanami sighed.  
"I said, let me out here!" she exclaimed.  
"Why?" Hijikata asked as he stopped the car.  
"Zu-I mean, Katsura never enters a room unless there's a back door or window to escape through," Nanami answered as she jumped out of the car. "I'll go around the back and meet you inside. Now get moving!"

Inside the Jouishishi hideout...  
"Katsura, the Shinsengumi are here," a man spoke to the leader.  
"Elizabeth, let's go," Katsura called, running towards a window near the back of the building.  
"Where do you think you're going Zura?" a menacing voice spoke from the shadows. Katsura stopped in his tracks, looking around the room to see where the voice was coming from.  
"It's the Shinsengumi demoness!" another man shouted in the background. Katsura turned to face the back window, and saw a familiar face climbing through it.  
"It's not Zura, it's... wait... Nanami?" Katsura could only stare stunned at the woman he had believed to be dead. Nanami drew her sword and pointed it at Katsura's chest, walking closer towards him. Katsura's comrades ran towards the two samurai, preparing to attack Nanami should she harm their leader.  
"No, wait," Katsura spoke, holding a hand up to stop them. He faced Nanami. "Nanami, please let me leave," he spoke softly, attempting to step around the girl.  
"I'm afraid that's not possible," Nanami said, mirroring his every step, preventing him from making his escape.  
"What's happened to you?" Katsura asked.  
"Enough talking, you're going down," Nanami growled, swinging her sword in an attempt to cut Katsura down. He neatly dodged her blow. The men who had been wanting to attack Nanami before advanced closer, not making any attempt to hold back their attacks this time.  
"Katsura, get out of here!" one man exclaimed, running towards Nanami, sword positioned to strike. Nanami turned her attention away from Katsura and focused on the immediate threat.  
***Slash***  
The man began choking and spluttering, and then began coughing up blood. Finally, he fell to his knees, and collapsed, blood spilling out of his body, the life fading from his eyes. Nanami looked up at the other men, fire burning in her eyes.  
"Who's next?" she asked, venom dripping in her words. The other men stopped in their tracks, they couldn't believe what they had just seen. Katsura, meanwhile, had taken their advice and was attempting to make his escape. He had almost reached the window, when Nanami noticed him. She walked over to her fallen victim, and tore the sword from his cold, dead hand. Then, she took aim and threw it straight at Katsura. The sword went straight through his shoulder and pinned him to the wall.  
"You're not going anywhere!" She hissed. Just then, the door burst open, and Hijikata and Sougo entered the room. Hijikata had his sword drawn, while Sougo had a bazooka resting on his shoulder.  
"Get her!" shouted another of the men in Katsura's army. The group ran towards Nanami, swords poised for attack, their battle cries echoing around the room. Nanami cut them down within seconds. When she had taken all of them down, she was covered in blood and panting softly. She was surrounded in bloodied bodies, and she was tired. But she still had business to attend to. Now that there were no more distractions, she turned to face Katsura and began walking towards him.  
***BAM!***  
A sharp pain shot through the back of Nanami's skull. She stumbled for a moment, dazed, before finally regaining her focus. When she was able to see again, she just barely caught a glimpse of Elizabeth's sign, and a hairy leg exiting through the window. Katsura was nowhere in sight.  
**"Dammit!"** Nanami shouted, She turned to face Hijikata and Sougo, looking extremely pissed off.  
"Why didn't you catch him?!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Hijikata and Sougo exchanged glances.  
"You seemed to be doing fine without us," Hijikata answered, shifting uneasily. Sougo said nothing. Nanami groaned angrily.  
"You two are useless," she muttered, snatching the bazooka from Sougo's hands.  
"What are you doing?" Hijikata demanded, taking a step towards Nanami.  
"I'm going after him, _YOU_ two aren't gonna do anything," Nanami responded, running towards the window.  
"Nanami, wait!" Hijikata shouted, chasing the girl. Sougo sighed.  
"He just never learns does he?" he spoke to no one.

a few minutes later at the Yorozuya...  
***BAM!***  
Katsura and Elizabeth burst through the door, looking shaken. Gintoki, who was busy picking his nose, looked over at the two newcomers.  
"Oi oi, what the fuck?" He said, pulling his finger out of his nose.  
"Gintoki," Katsura cried, panting heavily, "she's _back!_"  
"What the hell Zura, can't you knock?" Gintoki said, flicking a booger off of his finger. "Well, at least you used the door this time, good job."  
"It's not Zura, it's Ka...**WAIT, LISTEN TO ME!"** Katsura exclaimed.  
"Wow, this must be important, you dropped your catchphrase halfway through," Gintoki said grinning.  
"Shut up! Gintoki, she's alive! Nanami, she's alive!" Katsura spoke frantically. Gintoki's grin faded.  
"That's not something to joke about," he said darkly.  
"Gintoki, I'm not joking. I saw her. She attacked me!" Katsura shouted, pointing to the gaping wound in his shoulder.  
"Why would she attack you? She died protecting you!" Gintoki shouted back. He was starting to get really pissed off.  
"For the last time Gintoki, she's not dead!" Katsura said. "You've heard about the demoness of the Shinsengumi. It's her." Gintoki's face registered shock.  
"What? This isn't funny Zura," Gintoki growled.  
***BOOM!***  
An ear splitting explosion sounded, and the door that Katsura and Elizabeth had entered before was now smashed into tiny pieces. The force knocked both Katsura and Elizabeth down.  
"Elizabeth, are you ok?" Katsura asked, crawling over to his friend. A voice spoke from the shadows.  
"Ding dong!"  
Gintoki's head snapped to face the hole in the wall, and his eyes widened in horror.  
"No..." he whispered.  
"Would you like to subscribe to a new newspaper?" Nanami asked sweetly, stepping into the light. Her eyes flashed, and she grinned darkly.  
_**"Of DEATH."**_

* * *

¹Sukonbu = pickled kelp snack thingy. basically a cheap snackfood Kagura is fond of

as i thort this chapter went too long so chapter 11 will be Bloody Reunions part 2

one last thing, since the earthquake ther has been less views from japan... i hope you guys are ok over there

**Message from co-author Tara:** Sorry this chapter took so long to be born, I've been helping write the story (as most of you would know by now) and i haven't been over to help in a while. So feel free to blame me if you wish. Gomenasai! xD  
We'll do our best to get multiple chapters up within the next day to make up for it. I'll even resist sleep if i must, just to make all you awesome fans happy :) But it's gonna require a LOT of Pepsi (I wish I had some Dr. Pepper right about now, that stuff is aweeeesoooome :D) And then go home and pass out from sleep deprivation because I was being such an amazing, dedicated co-author xD LOVE ME! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! *shakes fist violently with a serious expression*  
Lastly (but certainly not least), to everyone in Japan, I pray you're all ok over there. Stay safe!

Tara's anonymous rantings while getting slightly distracted (eating pizza) and daydreamy (or nightdreamy while awake, since it's night time here) whilst writing such an awesome fanfiction (aka: random notes):  
lol i seriously effing wrote Gintami where it says "gintoki's grin faded" Ahahahaha i was reading Katsura's line "Nanami, she's alive!" as i wrote it xD Apparently Gintoki+Nanami=Gintami in my head *nods* Wow, my brain is sooooooo creative (not). Shut up! no you shut up! You're stupid! No, you are! STUPID BRAIIIIIINNN! *rages, rips brain from head and throws across room* OMG I'M SORRY! *picks brain up, dusts it off, places back in head* I love choo, don't hate me. Pwease? *no answer* AAAAHHHH!  
(Maybe this is the reason I'm single...I'm crazy...? Pfft, nahhhh, can't be that xD)

Wow, this chapter is soooo frickin' aweeeeesoooome :D I get wayyyy too into writing (so much description) It's so dark, and evil, and...Just wow. I impress myself sometimes *slides shades on in a cool manner*

LADY GAGA IS AMAZING! \m/ \m/ MARRY MEEEE!

That is all


	11. Ch11 Bloody Reunions pt2

Message from Co-author Tara: So, I started writing chapter 10 at about 9pm, and it's now midnight. Nonie is asleep, I'm listening to The Amity Affliction on my ipod (awesome band from my home country Australia, if you haven't heard of them, check them out, they will CHANGE YOUR LIFE), and I'm about to get into writing the final chapter. Things are gonna get pretty damn intense here people, so brace yourselves. The reunion starts now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**** Blah blah blah, we don't own Gintama, bla dee blah blah. WUTEVA!**

* * *

Gintoki was shocked as he stared at the woman that stood in front of him, this wasn't the Nanami he knew. Her eyes were always full of happiness and love, but now they showed only pain and hatred. Nanami sighed as she stepped forward.  
"Come on Zura, I haven't got all day," she spoke, drawing her sword.  
"Nana? Is that you?" Gintoki asked, using his old nickname for her. Nanami's eyes remained focused on her prey. 'What the fuck? I can't see her face properly. Is it really her?' He thought.  
"What?! That's her?!," Kagura squawked. "That's Nanami? The girl from the picture aru?"  
"She looks so different from the picture," Shinpachi noted.  
"She looks scarier aru," Kagura added. Nanami turned to glare at the youths for a moment before returning to her task. The teenagers squeaked with fear under her evil gaze.  
"_Reeeeeaaaallly_ scary aru," Kagura muttered, hoping to not incur the wrath of the rampaging demoness. Nanami walked over to Elizabeth who was lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. She kicked the strange white beast.  
"Stupid bastard, you snuck up on me," she growled, touching the spot on her head where she had been struck earlier by the creature's sign. It had begun to bleed.  
"Oi Nana," Gintoki called, still trying to figure the whole situation out. 'It's definitely her, but why won't she answer me? It's like she can't hear me.' Nanami walked over to where Katsura was kneeling beside his fallen "pet". With her knee on his back, she pushed him down, his face hit the ground. Pinning his arms behind his back, Nanami pulled cuffs out of her back pocket and arrested him.  
"Got you Zura," she claimed. "I hope the boys appreciate my efforts."  
"Nanami!" Gintoki spoke again, his voice slightly frantic. Just then, Hijikata, Sougo and a few other Shinsengumi officers entered through the massive hole that was once a door. Hijikata noticed Nanami's bleeding head and quickly ran over to her.  
"Nanami, are you ok?" Hijikata asked, touching her cheek and gently brushing the hair from her face as he examined her wound.  
"I'm fine Toushiro," she said, brushing his hand away. She motioned towards Katsura. "What do you want me to do with this?" Hijikata called a couple of his men over.  
"Take these two out to the car," he ordered.  
"Yes sir!" The two men quickly took Katsura and Elizabeth and disappeared from sight.  
"Did you just call him Toushiro? Wait, Nanami, what's going on?" Gintoki cried, his voice threatening to fail him. "Wait! Why won't you speak to me?" 'Were the rumours _true_?' Nanami turned to leave, but stumbled. Gintoki jumped forward and swiftly caught her as she fell. Nanami immediately spun around and backhanded him in the face.  
"**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!**" She screamed. "You-you bastard! You left me for dead! Don't even speak to me!" She turned away from the silver-haired samurai and stormed out. Before following her out, Hijikata turned to look back at Gintoki with shock and anger. 'Is he one of her comrades? Is he her _love_?' Gintoki, feeling the vice-commander's gaze, returned the look with his own death stare. Hijikata felt a chill run down his spine. He felt as if a real demon had him in his sights.  
"You coming?" He heard Nanami call.  
"Uh...yeah," he responded, and followed unwillingly. He still wanted to know more, he wanted to know what relationship Nanami had had with the sugar-freak.

Gintoki was still furious and confused about all that had happened. He paced the room impatiently.  
"Gin-chan? Are you ok? aru," Kagura asked quietly.  
**"DAMMIT!"** Gintoki yelled, kicking his desk over.

***BOOM!***

The Yorozuya trio ran outside, investigating the loud explosion. They were greeted by the sight of a police car charred black with unconscious Shinsengumi splayed around it.  
"Urgh, stupid bastard," a familiar voice cursed. "He has become such a coward to resort to such sneaky means as hidden explosives." Nanami stood, he clothes were in ruins. Her white shirt was in tatters, revealing most of her stomach, including her massive scar. She ran off down a nearby alleyway.  
"Nanami wait!" Gintoki called as he and his comrades ran after her.

"Dammit Zura, you've always been a fast runner," Nanami said as she caught her breath. "Guess _SOME_ things don't change." She smirked.  
"I see some things _DO_ change," Katsura said, pointing at Nanami's uniform. "What's with you being the shogunate's dog? I thought you had a reason to fight."  
"I do have a reason to fight Zura," Nanami snarled. Her eyes narrowed. "Your dogs have gone stray. Doing what they like. Taking what they want." By this time, she was shaking with anger. "Even if it's horrible. **EVEN IF IT HURTS OTHERS!**"  
"I don't understand Nanami, what are you talking about?"  
"Shut up Zura!" Nanami snapped. She'd had enough. "You owe me your life. I've come to collect." Her eyes were clouded by hatred. She drew her sword and ran towards Katsura.  
***CLANG!***  
"Need a hand Zura?" Gintoki said, blocking Nanami's attack at the last second with his wooden sword. "As usual, you're useless."  
"What's the deal Gintoki? Lose your sword?" Nanami snarled again. "My father gave you _HIS_ sword. I thought you'd respected him enough to keep it safe. But then, you didn't care about his daughter's safety, so why would you care about his sword?" By the end of it, she was screaming in Gintoki's face. He flinched at the harshness of her voice and the sight of her eyes threatening to flood her face with tears.  
"Nanami, I-"  
**"SHUT UP PERMA-DICK!"** Nanami shrieked. "You're on _THEIR_ side, so you can _die!_"  
"Oi Nanami!" Hijikata called. "Do you have any idea who this guy is? I don't think even _YOU_ could beat him."  
"Never stopped me before," Nanami shouted back, as she swung her sword at Gintoki's legs. Gintoki jumped, and swung a kick at Nanami's hand, trying to knock the sword from her grasp. She quickly dodged it, and swung again.  
***CLANG!"**  
Their swords connected, and both samurai pressed closer, each trying to overpower the other.  
"Give it up Nanami, I'm a lot stronger now," Gintoki said, trying to sound casual. "This isn't some training session. Someone could get hurt." He jumped a few feet back.  
"Yeah, that someone is _YOU!_" Nanami cried. Nanami stabbed forwards. Gintoki barely had enough time to bring his sword up and block. The tip Nanami's sword stabbed into the wood, and Gintoki stumbled backwards a step.  
"You really think you can stop me?," she asked. "You never _COULD_ beat me in a fight. What makes this time any different?"  
"Who said I wanted to beat you?" Gintoki smiled sadly.  
"Wha-"  
Before she could ask what he meant, Gintoki released his defensive stance, letting Nanami's sword impale his chest. Her eyes widened in shock of his actions. Gintoki spat up blood and then, much to Nanami's surprise, Gintoki stepped forward, pressing the sword further into his chest. He took another step forward, and then another. He had almost reached her. Nanami freaked. She released her hold on the sword, trying to get away, but a warm hand gripped her wrist and pulled her into a loving embrace, the one she had missed all these years.  
"Nanami...it really _is_ you," Gintoki sobbed, pressing his face into Nanami's shoulder. "I thought you were dead."  
"Gintoki, no...I-" Nanami stuttered. "I thought...I...you left me behind."  
"Stupid idiot, I'd never leave you behind," Gintoki took a large breath, inhaling the scent of her hair. It was masked in cigarette smoke, but it still smelled like flowers. "I looked...I looked everywhere for you." His tears were making Nanami's hair damp. Nanami was shocked. She was no longer fighting the embrace. Her arms dropped to her sides.  
"I'm sorry," Gintoki whispered. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't strong enough." Nanami's mind wet blank. All these years she'd been blaming him, telling herself she hated him for leaving her behind. But she was wrong. She didn't know what to believe now. Her eyes overflowed, releasing the tears she'd held in for all those years. She returned the embrace, and held him close. She never wanted to let go again. Gintoki broke the embrace for a moment to touch Nanami's cheek, gently wiping the tears from her eye with his thumb.  
"It's ok Nana, I'm here now," he spoke softly, gazing into her eyes. She gazed back into his. They were full of love and joy. She cried with relief. It really was him, and she knew in that moment that he was telling the truth.  
"Ginto-" Before she could finish her sentence, Gintoki's lips were on hers. They were warm and sweet. The world fell away. Nothing in the world mattered except the man who stood before her. The man with his warm arms around her. The man whose lips were pressed against hers. The man she loved so much.

Everybody was shocked. All they could do was stare in amazement. Hijikata took out a cigarette, lit it and took a long drag from it.  
"Good for them," he muttered casually, not looking at the couple directly. He was happy for her, but at the same time, really sad. Sougo appeared at his side.  
"Oh, Danaa¹, good job," he called to Gintoki, who was still preoccupied with the lips of his love.  
"Shut up," Hijikata said, dragging Sougo away by the collar, grabbing Katsura on the way. "Let's go. We aren't needed here."

Shinpachi's hand was firmly held over Kagura's mouth. He knew she was going to say something very stupid, very loudly. It was to no avail. Kagura EASILY overpowered the weak Shinpachi with her yato strength.  
"I'm not gonna do anything stupid," she whispered angrily. "I wouldn't wanna spoil it, aru." She giggled.  
"Ok, just...stay quiet," Shinpachi whispered back. The two teenagers stood watching the two lovers, grinning like idiots, until Kagura spoke up.  
"So, when's the wedding aru?"

***SMACK***

Gintoki had thrown his boot, which collided with Kagura's head.  
**"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"** He yelled at them angrily. "Stupid mayo-freak knew what to do! Why don't you just do what he did, and **_FUCK OFF!_** I-" Gintoki collapsed.  
"Gintoki!" Nanami squealed, dropping to his side, quickly removing the sword from his chest and instantly applying pressure to his wound.  
"Idiot! You stupid idiot!" Nanami cried.  
"I couldn't get your attention any other way," Gintoki choked out. "Stubborn bitch. When you put your mind to something, you don't stop until someone gets hurt." He smiled warmly.  
"Don't call me a bitch, perma-dick," Nanami sobbed. Gintoki reached up and traced her scar.  
"Now we match."

* * *

¹ Sougo calls Gintoki Danaa wich is usually translated to boss or master it always annoys the crap out of me so i kept it as danaa

we are crying now... dammit y are we so **awesome...**

idk what happened to the coughing up blood when they wer kissing... i couldnt bare spoiling the moment :)

**OK GUYS if u wanna Keep reading you are gonna have to check out my profile and read the squeal ****"Reuniting Makes New Beginnings"**this _**WAS**_a long story but i cut it up into multiple!


	12. 12 CHAPTERS MISSING? ill tell you why

originally this story had 23 chapters but i have rewritten and reposted ch 12-23 as ch 1-7(there are less because i combined some o them) in a new story called "reuniting makes new beginnings" i have continued writing on that one :D

plz go to my profile and continue reading my story.. I LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
